Bryan Gul
Bryan Gul is a fictional animated cartoon character in Krazy Kids. He is a smart boy who likes to be rich and wacky. However, he sometimes loves to spend time with his girlfriend Marian Gul. He likes to spend more time with his friends. Personality Bryan is a dynamic-lyrical boy who likes to be wise, organized, and wacky. He likes to do some reading on the Dictionary and be wise to some lucks. He also likes to be generous to other students. He is very obsessed with Diamonds, Emeralds, Gold, and Lots of Money as he will jump around wackily and laugh "Woo-Hoo" maniacally (Mostly because he thinks he's rich). Appearances Bryan first appeared in the episode The Wise Guy, where he recently moved to a new house and attended Howard D. McMillan Middle School to become a member of the Krazy Kids gang. During later episodes that aired in the 1980s and 1990s, Bryan would be a secondary character in the original series. Although Bryan does not appear in the episode "Prom-ise Her Anything", he was mentioned when Maximus remembers his advice to tell Arianna how he felt about her. However, a boy resembling Bryan can be seen before the prom starts. In the series "Junior Kraze Adventures" in 1992, he was a favorite teacher, hero, and mentor to Bryshon Gul (Bryan makes cameos and recurring roles in some episodes. Also, Bryshon Gul is based on Bryan Gul. He has the same personality, but does different roles on some episodes). In the 1993 series The Five Musketeens, Bryan is the member of the Musketeen Team and would be the cleverest boy in the series. He is also paired up with his successor Bryshon Gul (Bryan's partner). This is known to the other four having paired up with their successors such as Damien Torres (Devin's partner), Jason Martinez (José's partner), Issac-Deheza Zapata (Ian-Deheza's partner), and Vernie Vixon (Vex's partner). 1994, Bryan (along with Ian-Deheza) had his own show titled The Bryan and Ian-Deheza Show. Based on the characters Bryan and Ian-Deheza who are the hosts of their show and feature some episodes that would involve with both of them or one. In 1994, Bryan (along with Ian-Deheza) had his own show titled The Bryan and Ian-Deheza Show. Based on the characters Bryan and Ian-Deheza who are the hosts of their show and feature some episodes that would involve with both of them or one. Bryan made minor appearances in other Krazy Kids media such as Veztoria and The Suarez and Tinoco Mysteries In the second series Krazy Kids: Cool School, Bryan would be one of the characters to work at the school's lab for experimental purposes. In the third series Krazy Kids: Acme Teens, Bryan is one of the minor characters to have several cameos in a few episodes. In the rebooted series New Krazy Kids, Bryan is one of the minor characters to have five-time appearances. Film Appearances Bryan (along with Ian-Deheza) made a cameo appearance in the final scene of the 1988 Disney/Amblin film Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''along with other famous toons. Bryan appeared in the 1995 special ''Krazy Kids: Summer Vacation, where he (along with Ian-Deheza, Devin, José, and Vex) is enjoying the view from the Sunshine Hotel. He is later seen at the beach building a sand castle with José. Bryan appears in the 2000 animated film Krazy Kids: Trip To Tokyo, where he (along with Ian-Deheza and José) is going to the Tokyo Amusement Park to enjoy their time. Bryan made a recurring appearance in the 2019 film Krazy Kids: Race Chase, where he (along with Ian-Deheza and José) is working for the repair shop. Trivia • In the episode "Bro-ken Brothers", it was revealed he has a short-temper additude. • His Friendly Former Rival is Ian-Deheza. • Like Daffy Duck, Bryan has a maniacally "Woo-Hoo" laugh. This indicates that he thinks he is rich in some cases. • In some episodes, he often says "You're Despicable" to Devin Torres (Usually with a lisp voice similar to Daffy Duck). • Originally, in the episode "Colour-Izinger", He was going to color his hair blue for the Brighting Colors Party. However, the scene was cut out for unknown reasons. • In the planned film "Who Framed Roger Raven", Bryan (Along with Ian-Deheza) actually had a cameo role in the cafeteria. He and his rival counterpart Ian-Deheza are playing the "Dueling Pianos" sequence. However, since the movie was scrapped on May 19, 2018, the scene was also scrapped. Resulting it to be said because of delayed issues during production. • In the episode "Lover Crushers", Bryan and Ian-Deheza were hugged and kissed by a random girl after she spots and falls in love with them at first sight, and being clutched by her in a dark room with candlelights glowing pink and red along with love words. The random girl tells Bryan and Ian-Deheza to love her forever, she then hugs and kisses them, causing both of them to scream in fear, start to zoom out of the room, and run away from her hugs and kisses, mostly because they don't like to be hugged and kissed and thinking it's really disgusting and gross (Resulting both of them to not like hugs and kisses. Also, it was revealed Bryan and Ian-Deheza both don't like hugs, kisses and being affected by a girl, much to their disgusts). • The glasses Bryan normally wears looks identical to Ian-Deheza's glasses (Both glasses resemble each other). • In some episodes, he often speaks with a lisp (Similar to Daffy Duck's voice). • Bryan (Along with other characters) made a cameo during the feast in the episode "The Acme Thanksgiving Feast". • The name Bryan is a variant of the given name Brian. It's spelling is influenced by the surname Bryan. The variant name Brian is thought to be derived from an Old Celtic word meaning "High" or "Noble" (The name Bryan is the alternate spelling of the given name Brian). • In the episode "Christmas Miracle", Bryan (Along with Devin and José) were wearing Santa Claus hats that light up (It was revealed he liked colored lights in hats). • In the episode "Tornado Troubles", it was revealed Bryan (along with other characters) was impressed when Vextorian Vixon made a sculpture of himself by using his tornado technique. • In the 1996 series "The Suarez & Tinoco Mysteries", Bryan appears briefly in the episode "Dessert Of The Desert", where he and José are working as sherrifs at the Western Police Department. • Although Ian-Deheza is Bryan's rival, he is mostly very nice to him (indicating that they are best friends).